


I bet

by purpleavocado



Series: Pokemon Angst [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Breathe, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Look it Up, Song Lyrics, good song, the last 5 are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleavocado/pseuds/purpleavocado
Summary: Ash snaps at Iris after hearing the 'kid' thing one to many times. Includes an Oc.
Relationships: Haruka | May & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hikari | Dawn & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Masato | Max & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Takeshi | Brock
Series: Pokemon Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I bet

**Author's Note:**

> Whassup peeps? How're y'all doing today? I tell myself, work on your multichapter fics. But this popped into my head, and well, here we are! Enjoy!

''You didn't even know that? Honestly, you're such a kid.''

Ash breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the small stab in his stomach as Iris said that. They were on their way to Castelia city, and they had come across a Joltik. Ash had whipped out his Pokedex, and was excitedly commenting on some of the things that the Pokedex said it could do, when Iris said that.

''I can't believe you didn't know that. It's so basic. Blah blah blah, blah blah. I have never met anyone who was more of a kid then you.''

Something inside Ash just snapped, then. Maybe it was because Iris reminded him of Misty and Gary, joking but not joking, but he just snapped, and he needed to let it come out because if he didn't. . .and once he started, it all came pouring out.

''Just because I've never been to Unova doesn't mean I'm a kid! I'm 15! Okay, I don't know my way around Unova, and I don't know every little thing about eerie Pokemon. So what? Im new here. I've never seen these pokemon before, just like you've never seen an Espeon or a Togepi before. Or a Legendary for that matter. Well guess what? I have. I've been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and I beat the Orange League! I got into the top 16 of my first league when I was ten, I've seen and done things you've only dreamed of! And you're calling me kid?! I bet you've never traveled with anyone before, or battled a gym leader. I bet you've never hatched a Pokemon egg, or had to let a Pokemon go. I bet you've never had a rival that insulted you at every chance, that made you feel like dirt every time you saw each other. I bet your brothers never died because of Team Rocket! I bet you've never tasted defeat! I bet you've never been humiliated in front of thousands of people! I bet you've never come so close to winning, only to have it ripped away.'' 

There were tears streaming down his cheeks, and maybe it wasn't fair to take it all out on Iris, but goddammit, he needed to get this out somehow, and now, otherwise he'd break, and he couldn't afford to do that, because if he broke there would be no one to save the world. His voice was hoarse from screaming, but kept on, because he couldn't talk to Misty, or Brock, because they've heard it before and it wouldn't be fair to them, and May had enough on her plate with losing Manaphy, and he didn't want to burden her even more, and Max was too young, and he had just said Goodbye to Dawn only 5 months back and-

''I bet you've never seen someone die. I bet you've never been to a funeral. I bet you've never had to grow up, wondering where the hell your dad was, and why did he leave your mom! I bet you've neer been bullied, I bet your best friend never turned on you, I bet you didn't wake up late and almost not get your starter, I bet you've never had to try to fit in, even though you were an outcast, even though the whole town was with your former best friend and you only had your mom and brothers, and then they were gone, and it was only you and your mom,''

Ash took a shuddering breath,

''And then you didn't even earn half your badges, and then you had a disobedient Pokemn, and then you had to save that Pokemn's life for it to listen to you, and then you had to save the fucking world! I bet you never drowned, o-or seen anyone die, I bet you've never thought that you wanted to die, just to escape this, but you can't and it's not fair, and why does it have to be me! Why do I have to be the one to save the world, to drown, to be absorbed, to die again and again, and each time be brought back to life after saving a legendary life, and saving the world, and I didn't even get a thank you! Not once! Every region, it's the same thing! I die over and over again, and I cant even get a break, because Im the fucking scosen one! Eve when I want to die, no! I can't! Because Arceus fucking hates me! Because everyone hates me! No one cares about how I feel, what I want, they just push me to do their stuff! And each time, even when I think I'm free, it has to come back to haunt me! Every single fucking time!''

Ash crumpled to the ground like a puppet whose strings had just been cut, and sobbed, wheezing, trying to catch his breath but not, panting and crying.

Iris and Cilan stared in amazement at the clearly broken boy, shocked and not knowing what to do.

But before they could, a soft voice came from the trees, singing, and it was so beautiful, and the singer came towards them and went towards Ah, holding him, rocking him like he was a baby, and singing. And it was perfect, because now Ash was hyperventilating, and he was having a panic attack but the person knew what to do.

''Go on, go on, breathe in.

Eyes on the prize I know sometimes you might fall on your way,

Through your hands you get down when things don't fall into place.

Mad at the world, yeah I've been there before,

Lost and confused and thinking that you can't take anymore.

No, no, no, don't worry bout nothing oh, it's all gonna be good,

Oh, whoah, whoah, whoah, you're really something yeah,

Didn't you know that you could?  
No, no, no, don't worry 'bout nothing, oh, it's all gonna be good  
Don't worry 'bout nothing, worry 'bout nothing  
Nothing, now it's all gonna be good  
So breathe like you know you should  
Yeah, breathe 'til you've understood  
Until you're feeling like yourself again  
Feel the sunlight on your skin  
Keep your heartbeat beating'  
Go on, go on, breathe in  
Go on, go on, breathe in  
In, out  
In, out, out, out  
In, out  
Go on, go on, breathe in  
Take a look around ya here, right now you remember this time  
'Cause you only got the moment to own it while you're alive (hey)  
Taking it all in one blink at a time  
Just let it be, and you will see everything will align  
No, no, no, don't worry 'bout nothing, oh, it's all gonna be good (hey)  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, you're really something now  
Didn't you know that you could? (Didn't cha know that-)  
No, no, no, don't worry 'bout nothing, oh, it's all gonna be good  
Don't worry 'bout nothing, worry 'bout nothing  
Nothing, now it's all gonna be good  
So breathe like you know you should (no, don't cha?)  
Yeah, breathe 'til you've understood (yeah, yeah-yeah)  
Until you're feeling like yourself again  
Feel the sunlight on your skin  
Keep your heartbeat beating'  
Go on, go on, breathe in  
Go on, go on, breathe in  
In, out  
In, out, out, out  
In, out  
Go on, go on, breathe in  
Put some air to your heart, and baby, just live (baby, just live)  
Let the moment take you and make you forget  
Put some air to your heart, and baby, just live (baby, just live)  
Just breathe it in, yeah, breathe again  
Just go on, go on, breathe in  
Breathe  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no  
Breathe in, breathe in, breathe in  
Go on, go on, breathe in  
In, out  
In, out, out, out  
In, out  
Go on, go on, breathe in.

Ash sighed, he was okay for now. For now? His sister was here, keeping him safe. For now? He was alive, and well. For now? He had Pikachu, and all of his friends. And even if he didn't get to see them that often, or some of his friends were gone, gone for-Ash shook his head. Best not to dwell on that now. Plenty of time for him to relieve it all in nightmares later. For now? He was safe, safer than ever.

''Thanks, Emily.''

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Sup?  
> Other Me: The ceiling, genius.  
> Me: so… I finished the fic!  
> Other me: yeah, 'cause you were daydreaming about it during lunch, and finally had a bright idea to write it down.  
> Me: daydreaming? Whaaaaaat are you talking about.  
> Other Me: *snorts* Don't you have enough to do without making totally new fanfictions?  
> Me: wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. . .  
> Other Me: FtMoTP, PJmP, that story you're supposed to write for science, math homework, sulk that you made it to the top third of your class spelling bee but then lost on a really stupid word-  
> Me: I'm supposed to be sulking?  
> Other Me: w-well, n-no, but. . .  
> Me: if you wanna sulk, go sulk.  
> Other Me: *sullenly* turn off the computer, Gemara class starts in 3 minutes.  
> Me: but-  
> Other Me: *snaps* NOW!  
> Me: gotta run! Bye! *winks*


End file.
